Talk:Escort Mission
Dastardly How many of you out there have hog tied the woman when ambushed or horse-jacked (if that word exsists), then put her on the rail road tracks?Xaltedone 20:18, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :You called it. Being a goody-2-shoes by nature, I could only justify getting the "Dastardly" trophy by chosing a woman that meant me harm. Now after I achieved my max honor.........? ::I am a goody two shoes also, and loved maxing out my honor. I did want the trophy, however, so I put on the bandanna, slipped on my black hat, and..................SPLAT!!!! Cowards die many times 20:35, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Achievement The article says you can get the 'stranger'-achievements for doing this escort. Can someone confirm this? As far as I know, this is not a strangermission. Koenachtig 11:26, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :It's not a stranger mission, and you can't get the achievement. The section has been removed. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 14:52, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Necessary? Do we really need this page? It is only a random event which is already covered in the Random Encounters page. We don't have separate articles for every single encounter that can ever happen in the world of Red Dead. In my opinion, this page should go. Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 11:41, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :I agree with Ly. However, maybe this should stay. :One argument is that this is already written about on the Random Encounters article, and therefore this information is not necessary. However, like the Transport article, maybe we should have seperate articles for things that we have more information on. :For instance, take "The Prey" random encounter. It is simply about an NPC being chased by hostile creatures and needs saving. Obviously there's not much more information than that, so a seperate article couldn't be justified. But look at this, there is a fair amount of information on this article, and a seperate article can be justified. :That's just my thoughts. I don't want this article deleted until we get more input. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 14:52, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :I just added a note on the Random Encounters talk page about restructuring that is needed there. I'd like to see how long that page is if it is restructured to be more usable before merging in this page. Some other pages, such as Ambush, are plenty short and could be easily merged in. :Maybe as an intermediate step, pages like this should be renamed to clearly show that they are part of the random encounters. This page would become "Random Encounters/Escort Mission," for example. :2ks4 (talk) 16:34, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :: ::That last idea sounds like a decent one. I see the point that Hobbes is making, by the way, of having a separate article for a page that we have a lot of info on. I understand that if we just merged all that info with the Random Encounters page it would make it even longer than it already is, but maybe the solution then is to try and cut down on the Encounters article a little bit to make room for a merge? ::Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 16:41, August 27, 2011 (UTC)